Shower Time
by Peace-Love-Yaoi
Summary: Shikamaru and Neji find themselves alone in the showers. Things get a little steamy... Warning! YAOI Lemon! Don't like, don't read! I may turn this into a chapter story, I am still undecided, help me decide!
1. Chapter 1

ShikamaruxNeji

**Warning YAOI! Lemon! Don't like, don't read!!**

ShikamaruxNeji

Late one night at the Konoha training facility…

**-Shika-**

Shikamaru Nara had fallen asleep after training, he awoke around midnight to find that his team had abandoned him; and went home. After standing and stretching, he realized that his clothes were stiff with dried sweat. He decided that he needed a shower and dragged his feet slowly to the showers at the training facility. He entered the showers to find none other than Neji Hyuuga.

Neji was naked, facing the opposite wall. His wet hair was plastered to his body, water was dripping off of his thin frame. He stared at Neji longer than necessary quickly becoming hard from the sexual images that invaded his mind. Shikamaru coughed to warn Neji of his presence.

"Nara, I already knew you were there. Do you think me a complete fool?" Neji replied not even turning his head. Shikamaru huffed indignantly and removed his clothes. He walked to the shower head farthest from Neji, as was appropriate according to the "Man Laws." Shikamaru turned the water on and began to rinse his hair, and realized that he had left his shampoo and soap in Chouji's bag. Shikamaru was hard from seeing Neji naked, and tried his best to keep his back turned from the seductive image that was burned into his brain.

"Do you mind if I borrow some shampoo and body wash?" Shkamaru asked. The only response he got were two bottles thrown at him, both of which struck him in the side of the head. "Thanks.." he muttered.

**-Neji-**

Neji sensed the Nara's chakra as soon as Shikamaru approached the showers. Neji was nervous, he had found himself having disturbing thoughts about the shadow nin. He couldn't get the boy out of his head. When he touched himself nowadays, all he could think of was Shikamaru touching him. Knowing that he was near, made Neji hard, and aching.

"I can't let him see that I am hard." Neji concluded internally. Shikamaru coughed to alert Neji to his presence. Neji covered up his insecurities with his usual snide attitude, saying, "Nara, I already knew you were there. Do you think me a complete fool?"

Neji heard Shikamaru huff, and remove his clothes. Neji couldn't help but sneak a peak at the Nara, wondering if the real thing was as good as his fantasies, it was better. Shikamaru was toned, and muscled. Neji had to stifle a moan as Shikamaru shook his hair down, making his back muscles ripple. Just when Neji was about to turn the water off Shikamaru asked, "Do you mind if I borrow some shampoo and body wash?" Neji threw them haphazardly, not wanting to turn around, and show Shikamaru that he had a hard-on.

Neji stood under the showerhead, waiting for Shikamaru to get done with his body wash and shampoo. Shikamaru slid the bottles back across the floor, and Neji muttered "Thanks…"

**-Shikamaru-**

Shikamaru was plotting how to get the best response from kissing the Hyuuga. He concluded that if he were to kiss Neji now, when nobody was around the probability that he would tell someone else was about 20, a chance he was going to have to take. He walked silently over to the smaller teen and turned him around quickly Kissing him hard, and slamming them into the wall, where he forced his tongue into Neji's mouth.

It took Shikamaru, about 5 seconds to realize that the younger was as turned on as he was, and kissing him back with a ferocity that bordered on animalistic. He pulled back and looked at Neji quizzically, asking "You're gay?"

"I think you are the only one in Konoha who doesn't know." Neji replied.

Shikamaru replied by pressing another forceful kiss on Neji's lips, quickly slipping his tongue into the wet cavern and exploring every warm crevice of the Hyuuga's mouth.

Shikamaru pulled away, and asked in a husky voice, "Can I fuck you Neji?"

"Yes." Neji whispered, insecure because he was a virgin. And he couldn't help but notice that Shikamaru was very well endowed. "Ouch." Neji thought to himself. This was going to hurt.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked pulling away.

"I'm a virgin… so I don't want you to be disappointed." Neji forced out.

Shikamaru smiled and said, "Don't worry, as long as it's you I will never be disappointed. Besides, being Uke is easy, just let yourself feel it."

Shikamaru pressed his body back against Neji's, and put three fingers in his mouth.

**-ShikaxNeji-**

Neji watched Shikamaru suck and lick his own fingers, covering them with saliva. He had never seen anything more arousing, and he couldn't help but whimper when Shikamaru stopped.

"Turn around." Shikamaru said. Neji did as instructed, bracing his hands on the wall and spreading his legs slightly. Shikamaru slowly pressed the first finger into Neji's virgin entrance, causing the Hyuuga to squirm in discomfort. Shikamaru rubbed slow circles on Neji's lower back trying to relax him. It worked, Shikamaru began to pump the finger slowly, stretching the older boy as gently as possible. He added a second finger, and after he had gotten used to that, a third.

Neji had never felt this kind of discomfort and pain before. He was just about to tell the Nara to stop, but then Shikamaru struck something that made Neji see stars. He gasped, and grabbed the shower handle for support. Shikamru realized that he had found the sweet spot, he rubbed that spot until all the Hyuuga's muscles were relaxed.

Shikamaru pulled his fingers out, an asked Neji "Are you ready? This is going to hurt." Neji just nodded. Shikamaru spit in his palm, and rubbed it on his erection. He placed himself at Neji's entrance. He pushed in slowly letting the older adjust to his size. When he was all the way in he had to take a few deep breaths to keep himself from embarrassing himself by prematurely ejaculating.

Shikamaru waited for Neji to give him the go-ahead to move, and when he did, Shika pulled back slowly and pressed back in a little more quickly, aiming for the spot he remembered was Neji's prostate. He hit it and caused the Hyuuga to moan.

Shikamaru pulled out, and turned the Hyuuga around, picking him up and impaling him on his stiff cock in one smooth motion so he was holding Neji up with both hands on his ass. Neji's legs instinctively wrapped around Shikamaru's waist. He used the leverage to push even deeper inside the Hyuuga, eliciting a cry of pleasure as he once again struck the elder's prostate. "Faster, harder!" demanded the uke. Shikamaru gladly complied; Bucking his hips as fast and hard has he could.

"Shikamaru…" Neji moaned over and over, his cries getting louder and louder. Shikamaru carried his mewling uke over to the table in the dressing area, and sat him on it. He pushed Neji back so that he was laying on the table. He began to slam into the other with renewed vigor, holding the other's hips so tight he was bound to leave bruises. Neji had never felt anything like Shikamaru pounding into him. All he could think was that he needed release before he went insane.

"Shika… I am going to come." Neji warned with a moan.

"Yes, Neji, come for me. Scream my name when you come! I want to hear it Hyuuga. Say. My. Name." He emphasized the last three words with hard, deep thrusts.

Shika's commanding tone threw Neji over the edge, He came, but didn't say Shika's name. Shikamaru noticed.

Shikamaru stopped all movements, and looked at Neji with a feral lust. "What did I tell you to do?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji was startled by how intense the look Shikamaru gave him was. "Scream your name." Neji said haughtily "But I didn't, I am not your slave."

"Oh really?" Asked Shikamaru with a cruel smile. He pulled out of Neji and flipped him over, entering him again from behind. He pulled back and pushed as deep and hard into Neji as he could go.

"Say may name." Shikamaru demanded.

"No." Neji replied disobediently.

"You're going to regret that." Shikamaru laughed.

He began fucking Neji as hard and deep as he could. He grabbed a handful of Neji's wet hair and pulled his head back. His fucking was going to leave dozens of bruises, but Shika didn't stop. Neji was hard again, and more aroused than before. Shikamaru's sudden dominance was going to make him come again.

Shika could feel that Neji was about to come again, from the tightening of his muscles. "Say my name. Say it and it will end. I am perfectly content to stay here all night and fuck you until you can't feel your legs." He warned.

Neji knew he was defeated, the name bubbled up in his throat, and he screamed Shikamaru's name as he came. Shikamaru finally came spilling his seed into Neji.

Shikamaru pulled out of Neji and collapsed onto the table. After they both caught their breath, Shikamaru said, "I'm so sorry Neji, You may not have been ready for that. I didn't mean to push it so far. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Shikamaru, don't apologize, that was the most intense, and pleasurable experience of my life. Thank you." Neji said. "But…" He grabbed Shikamaru and flipped him over, so they switched from their previous positon, Neji on top. Neji hit 3 of Shikamaru's pressure points, effectively paralyzing him.

"My turn…" Neji laughed huskily.

Please review! Can't wait to hear from you guys!


	2. Chapter 2 Neji

ShikaxNeji

**ShikaxNeji**

I know that this Chapter is super short, but it is full of lemony goodness. I plan to update again soon, so keep watching!!

**Shower Time Chapter 2**

"_My turn…" Neji laughed huskily._

Neji looked down at Shika, temporarily paralyzed as he was, Neji could do anything to him, and Shika was powerless to stop him. This turned Neji on, making him hard once more. Shikamaru looked back at Neji, one of the few movements he could do. "Are you gonna fuck me, or just stand there all night?" Shika asked impatiently.

Neji flipped the other ninja over onto his back, putting him in the same position that Neji himself had just occupied. He placed three fingers at Shikamaru's lips, and demanded "Suck."

"No." Shikamaru defied.

"Okay, you just fucked yourself." Neji smiled.

Neji spit in his hand, and slickened his hard shaft, focusing on the tip. He placed himself at Shikamaru's hole and pushed all the way in one hard thrust. Shikamru cried out in pain as his hole was stretched to its limits by Neji's large arousal, then in pleasure as Neji struck his prostate on the first try. Neji was kind enough to give the shadow nin a few moments to catch his breath.

After feeling Shikamaru's muscles relax, he pulled out, slowly and pushed back in at the same slow pace. He fucked Shikamaru slowly for about 30 seconds before Shika demanded that the go faster and deeper. This however didn't change Neji's turtle-like pace. "I want you to say that you are my bitch." Neji said with all seriousness.

"No." Shikamaru refused. Neji saw this coming, so he pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in with all the force he could digging his fingernails into Shika's hips pushing himself as far into Shikamaru as he could go. Shikamaru let out a moan so loud it was almost a scream. Neji continued with his slow assault of the younger ninja.

"Okay!" Screamed Shikamaru, "I'm you're fucking bitch, now get on with it."

"I don't like you're tone, Nara." Neji commented, his pace staying the even, slow pace of a snail. "Maybe you should be nicer to the person fucking you, while you are powerless to stop me."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, calming himself. "I'm you're bitch, Neji. I'm your Uke, and I want you to fuck me." Shikamaru said in his most seductive voice. Neji smiled triumphantly, and began fucking the Nara with all his strength, slowly scooting the table across the floor until it met the wall.

Neji was glad that Shikamaru had given in when he had, he wasn't sure how much longer he could have gone without ravishing the sexy Uke. Shika and Neji's moans filled the room with a symphony of ecstasy. Neji gripped Shikamaru's hips, so hard that he would have Neji-handprint bruises and half-moon cuts from his nails. Neji leaned down and took one of Shika's nipples into his mouth, not slowing or letting up on the brutal fucking he was giving Shikamaru.

Neji than took one of his hands, and started to stroke the Nara to the hard rhythm of his thrusts. The stimulating of all three places, threw Shikamaru over the edge. The tightening of Shika's inner muscles, brought Neji to climax, only 2 thrusts after Shikamaru.

Neji collapsed on top of his uke, basking on the trippy afterglow of such wonderful sex. "You sure you were a virgin?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji looked at him skeptically, and said, "What I meant was that I had never been fucked by a male before, nor fucked a male. In that sense I was a virgin. I have had females though." Neji pulled out, and laid next to Shikamaru, both on their backs, legs hanging off the table. Neji took Shika's hand in his, and explained, "It's more than Sex with you though Shikamaru, I- I have feelings for you."

Shikamaru squeezed Neji's hand, and said "I like you a lot, Neji. I'm not sure if it's love, but I want to find out." Neji smiled at Shikamaru, he was stunned. Shika had never seed the Hyuuga smile before. When Neji smiled, his face was more beautiful than Shika had ever seen it. Shikamaru couldn't help but to smile back. He then placed a gentle kiss on Neji's lips. "I definitely can't wait to find out…" Shika murmured into Neji's soft lips.

**Reviews make my fingers move.**


End file.
